Vendida por dulces
by Rukineko1
Summary: Él quería saber si ella lo odia, ella por qué se sentía así y Ragnarok la había vendido. Tal vez no fue tan malo ser vendida por una docena de caramelos. KidxChrona KxC


**Vendida por dulces**

* * *

 **¡Ahhh! ¡Wiii~!** \- Eran uno de los cuanto gritos que resonaban por el lugar. Niños corrían alegres, otros gritaban, y entre ellos también se incluían algunos adultos y jóvenes.

The Death Pizza era conocido por sus famosas pizzas especiales de muerte y su variedad de juegos. En el restaurante se podía sentir una atmosfera de alegría, a excepción de una mesa.

Death the Kid estaba maldiciendo, que la pizza no era simétrica, que los niños era muy asimétricos y estropeaban la poca simetría, si es que había, del lugar.

¡Va a ser divertido! Decían. ¡Habrá buena comida! Decían. Notasen el sarcasmo.

Fuera de eso podía mirar de reojo a la persona frente a él, Chrona, quien intentaba comerse una pizza pues el queso se pegaba a sus labios y sus dedos. Los demás se habían ido a jugar, dejándolos solos.

 **Chrona...** \- La llamó, provocando que lo viera nerviosa.

 **¿P-pasa algo, Kid-kun?** \- Tartamudea con cierta timidez y evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Eso lo molesto, ya tenía tiempo que ella lo evitaba o tenía convivencia solo si había presencia del grupo o con Maka.

Se quedó observándola podía notar un leve oscurecimiento de sus mejillas, cosa que amaba pero no lo admitiría.

 **¿Me odias?** \- Suelta con un poco de tristeza, cosa que Chrona pudo notar.

 **¡No! ¡Claro que no!** \- Exclamó sorprendiendo a Kid.

 **Entonces... ¿Por qué me evitas?** \- Kid suena un poco sentido. Chrona lo miró, no imaginó aquella pregunta y empezó a debatir entre decirle o no.

 **Kid-kun... Y-yo me he sentido... mal, b-bueno algo así, pero... Me gusta...** \- La cara de Chrona se había oscurecido, cosa que llamó la atención del pequeño shinigami.

 **¿A qué te refieres con eso?** \- Dice Kid curioso.

 **P-pues... Mi estómago se siente raro, como revuelto y mi cara s-se oscurece y calienta cada vez que estoy frente a usted pero no me d-desagrada... De hecho se siente agradable...** \- Admite con pena, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en su rostro.- **¿Eso es malo?**

Kid cubría su sonrisa nerviosa con una mano, su rostro era rojo y se sentía acalorado. Chrona se le había declarado indirectamente, ¡Oh por Kami!

Tenía ganas de gritar de alegría y besarla, abrazarla y decirle que él también se siente de la misma manera. Pero conociendo a Chrona, ella se asustaría.

 **Y dime...** \- Dice feliz provocando que Chrona sonría inconsciente. Tenía que estar seguro. - **¿Solo conmigo o también con otra persona?**

 **Solo contigo...** \- Susurro tímidamente.

Kid se levantó de golpe, asustando a Chrona.- **Yo sé que tienes... y no, no es nada malo.** \- La chica suspiro aliviada.- **¡Vámonos de aquí!**

 **P-pero, ¿por qué?** \- Dice ante la demanda del chico. - **¿Y los demás... y Maka?**

 **Si quieres que te diga lo que te pasa, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga. Además este lugar no es nada simétrico.** \- Mientras Chrona debatía entre esperar a sus amigos o irse con Kid, él le habla a una mesera para pagar sus pedidos.

 **¡Idiota! Este solo quiere aprovecharse de tu estupidez.** \- Dice una vocecilla chillona. Ragnarok sale de la espalda de Chrona y se apoya en su cabeza. - **¡Él solo quiere darte contra el muro!**

 **¿Duro contra el muro? ¿Pero por qué Kid me quisiera aventar contra el muro?... No sé cómo lidiar con que me den contra el muro…** \- Chrona dice confundida, acaso era malo que te aventara contra el muro.

Otra mesera que pasaba por ahí, se sonroja y ve con mala a Kid. Murmura algo sobre lo pervertido que es.

Él estaba rojo de la vergüenza e ira. - **¡YO JAMÁS ME APROVECHARÍA DE LA INOCENCIA DE CHRONA, COMO TÚ COMPRENDERAS!** \- Kid apunta enojado al pequeñín, cosa que lo irritó.

 **¡MIRA, RAYITAS! ¡YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE SEA CON ESTA MOCOSA!** \- Kid y Ragnarok se miraban con molestia, Chrona simplemente suspiraba.- **A no ser...**

 **¿A no ser..**.? - Preguntaron confusos los técnicos.

 **A no ser que me des una docena de dulces, y es toda tuya.** \- Dice sonriendo. Chrona y Kid se veían sorprendidos por la propuesta.

 **¿Eso valgo para tí, Ragnarok?** \- Dice Chrona triste, su compañero de casi toda la vida la estaba vendiendo por una bolsa de dulces.

 **¡Pues es obvio, ¿no?!** – Exclamó mientras tiraba uno de sus cabellos.

 **¡Toma!** \- Habla Kid, llamando la atención de la espadachín y el arma. Le extendió una bolsa de caramelos, cortesía de Patty no más que no se entere o ya no habría Death the Kid. **\- Pero que una cosa quede clara. Chrona vale más que una bolsa de dulces, ella vale más que toda la fortuna del mundo.**

Ante aquella declaración, inconscientemente Chrona se sonrojo, un sonrojo oscuro.

 **¡Como sea!** \- Grita Ragnarok, y de paso le arrebata la bolsa. – **¡Es toda tuya, Rayitas! Y no se aceptan devoluciones.**

Aprovechando que estaba distraído comiendo dulces, Kid extiende su mano a Chrona. - **¿Lista?**

Chrona asiente sonrojada y toma su mano para levantarse. Ese simple contacto provocó que el corazón de la chica se acelere, cosa que la puso nerviosa e inmediato que se levantara soltara la mano del chico.

 **¡Vamos!** \- Kid dice caminado hacia la salida y Chrona lo imitó.

* * *

Saliendo de aquel lugar lleno de gritos, Kid suspiró de satisfacción. Ragnarok había terminado rápidamente sus dulces y regresó a la espalda de su técnica.

 **K-kid-kun...** \- Llamó al chico, y ahora que tenía su atención. - **¿Me vas a decir que tengo?**

 **¡Claro! Pero tienes que hacer todo lo que diga, para estar seguro.** \- Dice Kid cariño, recordando la declaración anterior.

 **Ah... Ok** \- Dice nerviosa con su típica pose, un brazo sujetando el otro.

 **Toma mi mano.** \- Kid levanta su mano hacia Chrona, ella lo mira a la cara para ver si es broma pero se muestra serio.

 **Oh... E-está bien...** \- Toma la mano del chico, otra vez siente esa sensación en su corazón. - **¡Y-y-ya!**

 **Bien, ahora dime cómo te sientes.** \- Kid la mira con un sonrojo pero con su mirada normal, o eso intentaba.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, la mano de Kid era cálida a comparación con la suya. - **Se... siente muy bien pero me siento sofocada...** \- Dice nerviosa. Y se podía sentir, Kid podía sentir como temblaba.

 **Yo también.** \- Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Chrona se sorprendió por lo que dijo Kid. ¿Él también se sentía como ella? ¿Acaso tenía lo mismo que ella? ¡Es por eso que sabía!

 **Ahora, no la sueltes. Caminemos hasta el parque, ¿qué te parece?** –Ella asintió. Kid avanzó primero arrastrando a Chrona, hasta que ambos iban en el mismo ritmo.

Y cuando menos lo pensaron, ambos ya estaban el parque. Y eso que el parque estaba algo retirado del local. No supieron cuánto habían tardado pero una cosa si sabían, la habían pasado muy bien aunque no hubo una plática, solo el saber que el otro está al lado había sido reconfortante.

 **Bien, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?** \- Kid mira a Chrona, quien parecía hipnotizada por el lugar.

Era un simple parque con unos cuantos juegos simples y pocos niños corrían o jugaba en él pues ya era algo tarde.

Pasaron el tiempo jugando entre los columpios, viendo a los niños jugar y platicando sobre ellos mismo, conociendo más a fondo. Hasta que…

 **¡Kid-kun! ¡Mira, ese!** \- Exclamó curiosa mientras apuntaba a un juego, cosa que Kid le pareció muy lindo.

 **Eso es un subibaja. ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato?** \- Dice mientras ambos se acercan al juego.

 **¿Enserio?** \- Chrona se alejó del shinigami para acercarse a uno de los extremos del juego.

 **Claro, después de todo es simétrico.** \- Exclamó alegre, aunque Chrona no se había dado cuenta de que era simétrico. - **Mira, siéntate en el extremo.**

Obedeció a Kid. Uno de los lados del subibaja había quedado levantado y en donde estaba Chrona se quedó en el suelo. Kid, con fuerza, bajó el otro extremo y se sentó sobre él.

 **¡K-KID!** \- Exclamo alarmada. Ahora ella era la que estaba arriba. **-¡B-Bájame! ¡Por favor!**

Kid intentó levantarse, jugando, del suelo. Pero Chrona no duraba ni un segundo en el suelo. Chrona se veía delgada a simple vista pero jamás pensó que fuera muy liviana.

Con cuidado se bajó del subibaja, evitando que Chrona aterrizara de golpe.

Una vez fuera del juego, Chrona abrazó a Kid por reacción. Kid rojo a no poder más, correspondió el abrazo. Sintiendo el dulce olor a fresa de su "amiga".

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Chrona se sonrojo pero no lo soltó, se sentía muy bien a pesar de que sus órganos internos se revolvieran locamente.

Esta oscureciendo. Ya no había niños andando por ahí. Solo ellos dos.

 **Kid-kun...** \- Llamó al dueño de los brazos que la rodeaban.

 **¿Si, Chrona?** \- Contestó suavemente.

 **¿Me podrías decir que tengo?** \- Analiza todo lo que ocurrió hoy. La curiosidad la estaba matando.

 **Claro. Chrona, tú estás enamorada de mí.** \- Dice con cariño mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

¿Enamorada? Así que así es estar enamorado.

 **Me gusta...** \- Admite mientras siente calor y su rostro oscurecerse, intentando ocultarlo mientras se esconde en el pecho de Kid.

 **A mi también.-** Chrona se sonroja tanto que parece carbón. Se separan y Kid la toma de las manos. Nervioso la mira a los ojos y tartamudeando dice. - **¿T-t gustaría ser mi novia?**

 **C-claro...** \- Contesta. Antes que Kid gritará de alegría, Chrona prosigue. - **¿Qué significa eso?**

Kid en vez de suspirar decepcionado o sentirse molesto, besa una de sus manos, provocando que se ponga nerviosa.- **Significa que seremos tu y yo pareja. Compartiremos momentos hermosos de alegría pero también de tristeza.**

 **¿Y podremos repetir lo mismo de hoy?** -Dice curiosa.

 **¡Sí! ¡Y muchas cosas más y mejores!** – Dice alegre mientras vuelve a besar la otra mano, para que sea simétrico.

Chrona sonrojada, sonríe y asiente. - **Entonces, s-sí.**

 **Y aunque hubieras dicho que no, tú me perteneces. ¿Recuerdas? -** Dice de broma, mientras la acariciaba la mejilla.

 **Ah… Yo no sé cómo lidiar con esto…** \- Dice sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que acaba de decir Kid.

Ambos se miraron tiernamente y tomados de la mano caminaron rumbo a la casa de Kid. Tal vez no fue tan malo ser vendida por una docena de caramelos.

.

.

.

 _Notas de autora:_

 _Gracias por leer este one-shot. Es mi primera vez de esta pareja, que tanto amo *w* Y tal vez en un futuro escriba más :D_

 _Espero que lo hayan disfruta, gracias por leer._

 _Comente y opinen_


End file.
